


lost to you

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [18]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hospital, Hurt Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 14:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13953366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “I thought you were dead,” Peter says, his voice dead of any inflection, but his eyes are lost.





	lost to you

“I thought you were dead,” Peter says, his voice dead of any inflection, but his eyes are lost. Haunted in a way Stiles only ever saw after those nightmare filled nights or that one time after the ifrits.   
  
It’s not something he’d ever wanted to be the cause of, but life plays by its very own lack of rules. Which is how he ended up thrown around like a ragdoll by a troll of all things, which wouldn’t be all that bad if the warehouse they were fighting in wasn’t full of metal pipes. One of which went right through Stiles’ lung.   
  
He’ll be fine, in the end, because even through the panic Peter managed to haul him and the pipe sticking through him to the hospital in time. But it left them all rattled.   
  
Stiles can’t do much, weak as he is, even long days after the whole thing, but he gives Peter’s hand a brief squeeze. “I know.”  
  
“I thought you left me,” Peter confesses, so softly Stiles wouldn’t be able to hear him if Peter wasn’t sitting as close to his hospital bed as possible.   
  
All this space between them is killing Stiles.  
  
“l know, I’m sorry.”  
  
“You can’t do that,” Peter lifts Stiles’ hand to his lips, kisses his fingers, his palm, then presses it to his own cheek as he locks his eyes on Stiles, silently begging, “You're not allowed to ever leave. Do you understand?”  
  
“I do.” He really does. It’s not the first time they’re playing out this scenario: a hospital room, hospital bed, Stiles aching all over. But it’s the closes Stiles ever came to never seeing Peter again.  
  
“Promise me.”  
  
Stiles’ smile is brittle, he’s sure, “You know I can't.”  
  
“Stiles.”  
  
Peter looks wild, but not because he hasn’t bothered to comb his hair in days, not because he’s been sleeping at Stiles bedside, only ever leaving to get food, Derek bringing him changes of clothes. It’s his eyes, electric and so so blue, pleading with Stiles to stay and anchor him. He’s so close to losing control.  
  
“I love you. I’ll always love you. I can promise you that.”  
  



End file.
